New girl in town
by Fallpower999014
Summary: A new girl comes in to radiator springs will fudge like her Chloe saphhire has run away from home and was also living in the fast lane but stumbles along into radiator springs and meets a girl named fudge what will happen when chloe finds out that she is home and doesn’t even know it
1. Another girl

In radiator springs a quiet evening was in place. Then someone or something screamed and sheriff was chasing it. It looked like a girl with long black braids and brown skin eventually she passed out and sheriff took her to the impound.


	2. Who is she

When the girl woke up she stood up and cried "hello!"no answer just then Lightning saw the girl and he went over to her and she screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A TALKING CAR WHO HAS EYE FOR HIS WINDSHIELD AND A MOUTH!"

Lightning told her to stop screaming and listen she did and then the rest of the radiator springs gang rushed over to lightning and crowded the outside of the impound. "She's a human fudgie isn't the only human in hillbilly hell she looks a lot older than her though." Said sally. "Who are u and where's ur lawyer!" Sheriff demanded. "Uh I don't know if we have a lawyer I don't even know where I am but u guys are very friendly and welcoming but I can't stay any longer because my parents are probably worried sick about me." The girl said. " wait!" Cried fudge "I wanna meet this girl". Luigi took fudge's arm and said "No fudgie she could be dangerous and we don't even know her what have I told you about talking to people u don't know she is dangerous" Luigi told her. "I'm not dangerous I'm just a human girl like her and I wanna meet her to"

She said "ok fudgie u may go meet her" fudge walked over to the impound fence the girl looked face to face with her "hi"fudge said to her "hi"said the girl "what's ur name mine is Brittany but they call me fudge cause I'm so sweet" "My name is Chloe my nickname is sapphire that's what my mom and dad call me I'm also 13 who are all of u" They introduce themselves and told me what they do for a living "Brittany can u let me out of the fence please?".

**There u have it guys chapter 2**


	3. Taken In To

Fudge took Chloe to her room and she was impressed "wow I like ur room it reminds me of my room back home." Said Chloe fudge told her all about her life and Chloe did the same fudge also asked what her family looks like she told her about how her family started then Luigi called them down to go to flo's V8 cafe "come on flo has anything good to eat". Fudge took Chloe's hand and they went to flo's cafe


	4. Whats wrong

After dinner fudge and Chloe we're watching tv they were watching bubble guppies "I love the bubble guppies my favorite guppy is molly I have a plush doll of her that I got in New Jersey at a fair" exclaimed "I like this show to my favorite is oona I love her purple hair and tail." Guido called down to us "Chloe fudgie bedtime! "Ok let me get into my pajamas for bed be right back" fudge said walking away Chloe thought about home "Mommy daddy I miss u" fudge came back wearing tire track pajamas "What am I going change into I didn't bring pajamas I only brought extra clothing! Fudge had a pair of bubble guppies pajamas for Chloe "Here try these on." Chloe took the pajamas and went to change after a few minutes Chole came out in the bubble guppies pajamas " I love them thanks fudge I wish I had a pair of these back home. Fudge smiled "You can keep them" she said sweetly "Really thank you so much! They got in fudge's bed and fudge fell asleep Chloe however was not asleep she got out of the bed and stared out the window into the night sky and quietly said " I wanna come home I miss u I love u I want to go home. Fudge woke up and saw Chloe "Chloe? Chloe jumped a little " ohh u scared me. " sorry what are u doing up? " I miss home. Fudge sat beside her and said "Where did u come from? "I came from Wisconsin that's where I live. " oh well why don't we get some sleep and then we can talk about our dreams we had last night at breakfast ok? Chloe sighed and nodded "ok. So they got back in bed and drifted of to sleep and they started to dream of what tomorrow will bring.


	5. A hidden secret

The next morning fudge woke up and got Luigi and guido up and they made fudge breakfast then Chloe got up and fudge made Chloe breakfast "Fudge thank you I love pancakes". Me to". Said fudge then Luigi came up to them and suggested that after breakfast they go outside to play fudge and Chloe agreed so when they were done they got dressed and went outside Chloe whispered in fudge's ear "I have something to show you come with me but don't tell anyone ok?" Chloe led fudge behind Luigi's calsa de le tires shop and then they stopped to see a car with a slushy machine hooked to the back instead of the trunk fudge's eyes widened in amazement "What is that?" Chloe smiled "It's slushiuos my car I wanted to show it to u and if you wanna go for a drive?" Fudge lit up "Yes!" Let's just tell ur dads that we are gonna go for a walk". Fudge and Chloe told Luigi that they were gonna go for a drive to wheel well he said it was ok as long as they don't get hurt so they got in the car fudge was in the passenger seat and Chloe was in the driver side and she started the car " WHOA WHAT THE WHAT THE IS THIS HOVERING"! Fudge screamed " Oh yeah that's why it's called slushious u ready"? "Uh ok". Fudge said not very positive " Ok then let's go!" Chloe said as she put the gear in drive and they got a little in the air and drove to wheel well fudge asked Chloe how she got this car Chloe explained how it broke down when she was at Mobil and hooked the slushious to her car and made it a hover car. " Let's listen to some music". Fudge suggested " let's see how about this no no no no no no hey driver gets to pick okay". Chloe selected reason for living by Morgan page and she started singing fudge tried to keep up with her singing she got it right after the drive they went back to radiator springs and had dinner every in town kept staring at her and then she spoke up why do u guys keep staring at me it's uncomfortable

**Chapter 5 u got here's the song from beat saber on YouTube I can't get the link but look up reason for living beat saber**

watch?v=a-jRVOmKTBc

I'll get chapter 6 done soon I make no promise's. Oh check out my xbox account and friend me if you want to Peace OUT ;)


	6. Racing Secret

The rest of the cars all stared at her sally and lightning took the first word "What's wrong Chloe". Chloe had had enough "I don't feel comfortable when your all staring at me"! She exclaimed lightning rolled up to her and she gulped "What do you want race car get outta my face!"

They all "Whoa!" Fudge gently shook Chloe and in nervously said "Chloe I think u should stop". Lightning calmly spoke "Do u race"? Chloe's face lightened immediately " Yeah I race for my school everyday Iroquois trophy I race on my electric razor scooter it glows in the dark like headlights." Lightning was surprised a little by what she stated.

**See u cars fans next time **

**Oh here's a author's note fudge and Chloe are my OC's and I give the credit for fabulous crazy cars fudge for using her OC**


	7. A little cockyness

Lightning asked her if she was a rookie "You think I'm a rookie I've been racing for 13 years now I'm no rookie." Lightning understood her type of attitude he began to get cocky with her but not her level "Ok stand there and let me look at ya" he said in a flirty tone Chloe how ever was the all time low of the attitude pulling up "Well ok but I don't think sally would like that ur flirting with me Sally ur boyfriend is flirting with me"! Sally was in full anger now "STICKERS !" Lightning gulped and drove down the street and sally tagging on to his rear bumper lightning was blown away of what Chloe could get to " she'll get ya!" Chloe hollard fudge was shocked "Why did u do that ?" Chloe just winked " I keep my secrets."


	8. New friend

The next day Chloe woke up early and went outside to watch the sun rise she heard a voice behind her and jumped it was cruz " hey Chloe how are ya". Cruz asked "I'm good u?" Cruz also said yes "what are you doing out here this early in the morning everyone else is asleep well except u and me." Cruz said,Chloe stood up and put her hair in pigtails and gestured Cruz and told her that's they should go back to town when they got back everyone was getting up so Chloe Cruz and fudge had breakfast pancakes (yum) after Cruz found Chloe's car and asked if they wanted to drive around do this day forwards cruz and Chloe and Fudge were best friends for life


	9. Lightning vs Chloe

later that day lightning saw the three girls come back from town and he saw the car Chloe was driving and wondered what she was up too so when Chloe and fudge got out of her car hey went to flo's to get a drink Chloe got lemonade fudge got apple juice cruz got oil while the girl ls were at flo's Lightning went to investigate the car and see if it was dangerous he pressed a button on the car and grape slushy sprays him in the face he hears the girls coming back from the cafe he hides and Chloe notices his bumper she gets a sly look on her face and tells the girls " check it guys". She knocks on his bumper and asks " what we're u doing checking out my car". He stutters "Uh yeah I just was gonna ask if u wanna race me unless ur to scared to race THE lightning McQueen" he said confidently Chloe beamed " I'm not scared of anything except clowns and heights but besides that bring it on!" At dawn the race was held at Willy's butte it's a tie what a race what a day.


	10. Race day

late that night was a race day for lightning and fudge was her crew chief fudge asked Chloe if she wanted to come she said yes so fudge suggested that Chloe drive her car and fudge will go with Chloe in her car so they went to the racing stadium and got ready Chole was impressed' "Wow the school's racing stadium is good but this just amazing!" Lightning smiled "What the main thing to know about racing is that you need the speed and arow dinamics". " I know but also the skills". Another voice popped up "well well well look who we have here Mcloser and the dumb girl and oh another idiot girl what are u here for to support the loser and the ugly girl." It was chick when fudge heard those words she felt like crying good thing Chloe brought her attitude "alright mustache u listen hear if u ever step close to our pit again I will beat the living crap out of u and don't ever even think about insulting McQueen or fudge or you'll get Chloe's old fashion beat down and I'll rip that mustache off of ur metal got it ugly?!!" Chloe said with the attitude she's got chick immediately drove away fudge and lightning both stared at her mouths opened fudge came up her "I never knew u had that in u." Chole smiled "I've always had attitude in me"


	11. A suprise visit

when fudge heard about Chloe's friend she was eagerly to meet her "Maybe one day maybe". Chloe said. A few weeks later another person showed up "Hello is Chloe hear?" Chloe knew that voice "Yes I'm here foxy." "Chloe!" "Foxy"! They run up and hug "foxy how have you been oh I've missed you what are you doin here?" "When I heard you went missing I knows I had to find you", " how did you escape the house, " I used the emergency later and took the truck here I'm here to take you home". " Wait I'm not going I belong here". You can stay to now it will be the way it was before". Foxy had to agree she missed the old days "Ok I'll stay." " I want you to meet my new sister her name is Brittany but we call her fudge cause she's so sweet". "Nice to meet you fudge I'm foxy the hedgehog we will get along just fine".

**I give credit to foxy for using her oc**


	12. A hidden talent

chloe and fudge and foxy all went out for a day to do girl time the best thing they went out for was a pet to play with they got a cat they named him Daniel or Danny for short they loved him the girls all knew that they would be responsible for the puppy they would walk him potty train him take care of him and love him so the girls thought of how they could walk him each day they would take turns of walking Daniel that worked out well that night foxy fudge and Chloe were playing just dance when they her a low rumbling "What was that?" Asked fudge "I don't know". Said foxy, "Its my stomach". Said Chloe "I'm getting hungry let's go to flo's for dinner tonight". So they went to flo's and got food Chloe Has a hidden treasure (or as I like to call a talent) singing flo also had a karaoke machine and Chloe had her phone so she could sing her favorite song reason for living

Chloe:

"

I hate that this feeling just keeps on coming back

It's like a lump in my throat and it feels like a heart attack can't even talk to your friends who used to be my friends cause I'm wreck less can't even go to the places cause I see the chases it's slowness cause I don't even sleep no more these days no such thing as staying out to late but nobody's at home waiting for me I'm staying up for the feeling it's the reason for living telling myself I'm doing ok dance till I can see the light of day who cares if I make home by three I'm staying up for the feeling it's the reason for living (dances) I patch the day sleeping in to the afternoon just to erase this anger full of you can't even throw out these photos and memories that we just making and every shot that I take is a piece of you I'm still erasing cause I don't even sleep no more these days no such thing as staying out to late but nobody's at home waiting for me I'm staying up for the feeling it's the reason for living telling myself I'm doing ok dance till I can see the light of day who cares if I make it home by three I'm staying up for the feeling it's the reason for living cause I don't even sleep no more these days no such thing as staying out to late but nobody's at home waiting for me I'm staying up for the feeling it's the reason for living telling myself I'm doing ok dance till I can see the light of day who cares if I make home by three I'm staying up for the feeling it's the reason for living telling. Applause foxy and fudge ran up and hugged Chloe "That was amazing Chloe". Said fudge " Chloe your a rockstar". Said foxy "thanks guys your the best". Said Chloe they went home and changed for bed and dreamed about the song

**Man what a song way to go Chloe being so brave and way thanks for the support it helps me be more inspired by out**


	13. A shocking talk

It was Saturday and Chloe was up bright and early she took Daniel out for a walk lightning was also up early and they both headed up to wheel well lightning was still very curious about Chloe "So where did you come from exactly because when we met you you were scared right"? Chloe got concerned "Uh yeah I had no business being in here but I'm glad that I wounded up here if I hadn't I would've met fudge and you guys". Chole said as she stood up and called for Danny and put him on his leash "well I'm glad you feel that way but we need to get you home". Lightning said disappointed Chloe's face turned shocked " I thought you guys wanted me here because I didn't want anything to do here but when I got around of the town I never wanna go home now". Chloe said in a tone she called for Danny and put him on the leash and walk be into town when fudge saw her she went over to say hi and Chloe just ignored her and stomped away into Luigis cassa dela tires fudge followed her "what's wrong?" "Lightning says that I need to go home and I wanna stay here and never ever leave because I love it here". Fudge understood everything "I know that you don't wanna leave but don't you wanna go home?" "No I really don't and this is making more irritated so let's stop talking about it before you see the enraged Chloe ok let's play with daniel come here Danny." Danny obeyed and came to the girls foxy came into the room and played with Danny to fudge told foxy and Chloe that she has a surprise to show them so she ran to her room and brought her can Jennifer with her " This is Jennifer my cat let's see if Jennifer and Danny will get along so fudge put Jennifer down on the floor foxy put Danny down on the floor and the girls stepped back and waited Jennifer head butted Danny gently and she purred the girls cheer "Yay they like each other".

**That's all people and Danny is a golden retriever puppy so cute this is fallpower piece out;)**


	14. A day to the worst

It was the first day of June and Chloe and fudge and foxy were told that them and the radiator springs gang were going to the beach fudge and Chloe got excited Chloe didn't even know that she brought a bathing suit fudge had a lot of bathing suits in her closet she gave some of them to Chloe sheriff called everyone for a talk about Chloe while fudge foxy and Chloe we're playing freeze tag while the radiator springs gang were talking sheriff filled them in "We have to get her home even though that she told lightning that she doesn't wanna we have to tell her". Lightning interrupted "Her parents have to be worried sick about her". Sally knew that Chloe was sweet and kind and a little bit rude but she also wanted Chloe to stay. "I think she needs to stay cause I'm her own she can't get home by herself besides she has that flying car of hers and wait uh..." Sally stuttered "Lightning knew about her car but he didn't say anything except that he knew about it. After the long talk it was time to go to the beach, "Dad I wanna ride with Chloe". "Ok fudgie". Chloe drove her car And fudge went with her when they arrived at the beach the first thing fudge and Chloe did is jump into the water then foxy and fudge and Chloe made sand castles after a long day of splashing they went back home and had dinner at flo's sally asked Chloe a serious question "Chloe we need you to honest with us is it true that you have a flying car and then you have fudge a ride with it?" Chloe felt a sick feeling in her stomach when she has to tell the truth "Yes I have a hover car the reason I didn't wanna tell you guys is because I thought I would get sent home and be never come back". Chloe has tears in her eyes and fell to the floor and started crying "I WANT TO GO HOME AND NOT GO HOME I LOVE FUDGE AND IF YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME THE BOND WILL BE BROKEN". She wailed fudge ran to her "Chloe please don't cry". Fudge began to cry to and so did foxy after the crying the girls went to bed however the girls were not asleep Danny whimpered in sadness fudge comforted him "It's ok boy". Chloe's eyes were still red from crying foxy and fudge comforted her "I love you guys". They said "We love you to.

**What a sad chapter I know that feeling Chloe when you have to tell the truth anyway foxy fudge thanks for the hugs and the comfort I'm out**


	15. The incident

The next day after the moment Chloe was taking a drive in her car when she saw sally working she stopped got out of the car and went over to sally "How did you find out about my car?" "I knew you had raced stickers with it and you took fudge for a ride I was I was listening to your conversation with fudge about your car an-Why were you ease dropping"! Chloe interrupted sally "I was ease dropping because I have to know when someone enters our town they are good and not keeping secrets". Said sally "I'm gonna be honest with you sally I really don't care if I keep secrets it's my mouth and if you can't appreciate that I'll just and never come back". In a far corner fudge was taking a walk with foxy and when they saw Chloe's car and saw Chloe and sally talking the stoped and hid behind a cone motel and over heard Chloe talking they gasped fudge couldn't believe it she wanted to leave "she said " I thought she was gonna love it here". Said foxy "we need come up with a plan to make her change her mind". After awhile chloe went back to cassa Della tires foxy and fudge we're waiting for her "hey guys". Foxy fudge fudge ignored her"cmon guys your giving me the silent treatment". Still no answer " Guys what going on?" "Well someone said she was gonna leave town and never come back"! Snapped fudge "And never ever come to visit"! Said foxy in a hurt way Chloe was shocked "How did you find out about you know what that's not important for now you guys I was mad when I said that you know I don't wanna leave you know this "Ok we know you were mad and we know you want to stay but please don't say stuff like that when we are near buy ok?" "Ok I promise not to say something like that to you guys near buy ever again".

**A bit of a stern chapter Chloe was mad that the girls heard her uh oh :( but the worked it all out that's the good thing**


	16. A few months later

Sally was pregnant with her first child and chloe and foxy were gonna be aunts soon Chloe got excited "I've never been a aunt before". "Don't worry chloe I haven't either so we're on the same side". Flo called the girls over " we are having a baby shower for sally and lightning so we need you girls to distract lightning and sally and while we get ready got it"? Chloe nodded so did foxy chloe heard Sally's voice "They're coming this way!" "Hey girls what's going on over there". Sally asked "Uhh nothing you can't come over here it's not safe foxy help me out please". " you shall not pass"! Foxy said as she got in the couple's way. Chloe gave her a look "That's the best you could come up with?" "Sorry". "It's fine I was being extra". Foxy got a idea "I made something for you guys it's Sally's baby moving when ever I say something it moves check this out move left little one". Sally felt her baby move left a little lightning was amazed "Wow I'm impressed". Chloe got a idea "I have a song to sing". Chloe began.

Found you when your heart was broke I filled your cup until it overflowed took it so far to keep you close I was afraid to leave you on your own I said I'll catch you if you fall and if they laugh then fuck em all and then i got you on your knees a put you back up on your feet just so you can take advantage of me. "Good job chloe your a good singer". Sally exclaimed chloe looked behind her and saw flo giving a thumbs up and chloe knew that it was the signal that they were ready "Hey let's go in town". Chloe and foxy led lightning and sally in town. "Wait right here". Said foxy they hid sally asked "where did everyone go "? "SURPRISE!!" The whole town shouted sally was amazed "thank you so much guys this is what you were trying to keep me "gasp" sally froze and felt something dripping "My oil broke!"

Chloe looked at foxy shocked lightning rushed sally to the clinic and sally gave birth to a healthy baby boy named gradon


	17. Vacation

A few months later "the radiator springs court has come to order". Sheriff declared "we are all going to Hawaii we leave tomorrow morning for the airport so start packing your stuff here are your tickets for the plane now go start packing the court is over". After a few minutes Chloe and fudge and foxy were in fudge's room packing "I'm packing my canned meatloaf and canned lasagna and mr bear and my air pods and my molly and penguin ski and the cars keys to take the car to the airport my mermaid fin and my bathing suit and that's it why are you packing fudge"? Chloe asked " I'm gonna take my bear my phone my headphones and my stuffed cat toy what are you bringing foxy?" Fudge asked "I'm bringing my phone and my camera and my swimsuit and my hair brush and some snacks are we all done?" "Yeah I think so let's go." The town all came outside and sheriff took role call. "Is everyone all ready for tomorrow then let's get some sleep and we wake up at 6:30 we board the plane and take off at 7:00 so let's get some sleep."

**Wow a trip to Hawaii how much fun will that be for the RS gang how do you think the trip will go leave it in the comments **


	18. Plane ride

The next morning was the day the rs gang to to Hawaii chloe got up early and put her stuff in her car and waited for everyone else to wake up sheriff approached her "Chloe what are you doing up we don't leave for another hour." "I'm just super excited I've never been to Hawaii in my life and it's kinda surprising to be going today!" Soon the whole town was starting to wake up and get ready to go after a few minutes sheriff took one last role call and heard a different voice. "Hey I'm going if foxy's going." Foxy looked behind her and saw her boyfriend ethan foxy ran up to him and hugged him "what are you doing here babe?" "When someone told me you guys were going to Hawaii she wanted me to come as well to surprise you." "Who asked you to come?" Chloe stood next to ethan "I did." " aww thanks Chloe your the best!" "No problem now let's get going!" (At the airport) sheriff told everyone to get on the plane safely the captain started speaking on the PA: "good morning this is your captain speaking that you for choosing Arizona airline make sure your seatbelts are fastened and use the masks if there is a emergency and we will be taking off shortly". Chloe got excited " I love plane rides this is the fifth time I've been on a plane!" "Chloe calm down." "This is your captain speaking we are taking off."

**Time for takeoff let's hope the flight will go well  
**


	19. Aloha

The plane took off and the radiator springs gang was in the air lightning gagged "I get air sick anyone got a bag?" Chloe handed him a bag and he started vomiting in the bag "Stickers are sure your ok?" "Yes (Vomits) I'll be ok." Chloe opened her canned chocolate fudge and started eating the flight attendant came with a food trolley "would you guys like a snack?" "Sure what do you guys have?" "We have cookies goldfish and pretzels chips and for drinks we have coke Pepsi orange crush OJ apple juice water sprite." "I'm good." Chloe said with a mouthful of chocolate "I'll take a orange juice." Said fudge "I'll have pepsi." Said foxy "Here you go guys." The flight attendant gave the girls their drinks and moved on to the next row the captain spoke again on the PA: This is your captain again we are in the air so turn on airplane mode on your phones." Chloe turned on airplane mode on her phone foxy turned on airplane mode on her laptop fudge turned on airplane mode on her iPod chloe wanted to do a selfie "say Hawaii!" "Hawaii!" Chloe took the selfie and posted it on her Snapchat instagram after awhile chloe fell asleep with her AirPods in listening to her music while foxy and fudge we're talking about what they were gonna do when they get to Hawaii "I'm gonna do Tahitian dancing." Said Chloe "I'm gonna eat a lot pineapple and swim." Said fudge "I'm gonna dance as well and surf." "This is your captain speaking we are landing in Hawaii."

**We have just landed and are in Hawaii let's hope the trip is a fun little trip**


	20. Traped

After they landed in hawaii they all went to the register a hotel room after they got unpacked chloe told the gang that fudge ethan foxy they were all gonna explore outside the hotel so they went out to play on the beach and found some shells "Hey guys look over there!" They looked fudge's direction and saw a abandoned house on a big island "care to explore it?" Asked chloe they said yes and they went over to the island and opened the door to the house and the kids went in and (SLAM) the door slammed so loud it made their hearts jump there were five doors in the house they went in each door separately and found in each room a lot of doors leading to a different room "hello fudge foxy ethan anyone?" Chloe hollered "chloe I'm over here!" cried fudge "foxy!" Hollered fudge "fudge I'm over here in the next room from you!" Hollered foxy. Meanwhile back at the hotel sally was starting to get worried and asked the lifeguards to search for the group after a few minutes they couldn't find them so sally called 911 and the police came and searched the other side of the island what they didn't think of is searching the island 2 miles away and still foxy chloe fudge ethan are still stuck but at least we all found each other and are all locked in the same room and now can't find a way out. "AHHHHHH WE ARE NEVER GONNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Chloe screamed foxy tried to calm her down but she was to hysterical then they heard a faded scream in the house on the island "what was that?" chloe asked full of fear.

**To be continued ****Fine out in the next chapter **


End file.
